


When night falls upon us

by Midnighttears



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Lots of Sex, M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnighttears/pseuds/Midnighttears
Summary: Basically, ever chapter is a one shot. Everyone gets to dominate someoneChapter 1: Demon John/ GeorgeChapter 2: Siren Paul/ JohnChapter 3: Vampire Ringo/ GeorgeChapter 4: Werewolf George/ Paul





	1. Deal with the devil

**George's**   **P.O.V**

I just wanted to go to bed. But as of now I have one of the hottest demons laying on my bed. Well he's not _really_ a demon, but from what he's wearing he look hotter than hell. He has no shirt with tight leather pants, spiked cuffs, and little devil horns. How can you not love that? I blush at the sight of it all, he looks quite handsome. But he has that look on his face, a look that says ' _Hey Georgie, I'm up to something, and it DEFINITELY involves you._ ' 

"Hey hot stuff." He says, flirting with me. He shoots me the flirting finger guns and all I do is simply wave. I don't know how to handle such hotness, I'm a tad awkward sometimes, it doesn't help that I'm not the most awake. "You're so hot, you make hell look like it froze over." John said lowering his eyes and raising his brows.

I sighed. "What do you want John?" I said in a tired tone. I had to look away from John, he was pretty damn handsome. That's when John got off the bed and he started walking towards me, swaying his hips. I also noticed he had something in his hand, a piece of paper and a pen. "W-what's that for?" I said looking at the paper.

"Oh what? This?" John said holding up the paper. "It's a contract silly." He said handing me the paper. " I  _knoooow_  you want to have little  **fun**." John lured, trying to get me to sign it without even reading it. He chuckled a little a bit. "If you agree to this contract, I'll give you a night of fun that I  _ **know**_   you desire." He said slowly handing over the pen with a cheeky grin. I raised my brow, there had be some catch to this, right? "Oh, but like any deal, there's always a price...all I ask of you is for you to submit to me tonight like a good boy." He taunted " _Sooo?_ Whadya say?" He whispered in my ear, really trying lure me into this.

He nudged my hand holding the pen closer to the paper to where I was supposed to sign. I sighed giving up. "Fine, god..." I muttered angrily as I signed the contract. I gave him his stupid paper back and I was waiting for him to make me suck his dick or fuck me or some other shit like that. But that's not what he did, he examined the so called contracted and smirked. "Well, are you going to make me get on my knees or something?" I asked impatiently, tapping my foot.

He started to chuckle. At first I raised my brow at him, what the hell was so funny? But then he started to laugh like a Disney villain, I started to get nervous. I knew John liked to role play but isn't this going a little far. "Oh you foolish mortal, did you not read the fine print on the back?" He said as he turned the page around to reveal some small text in the corner. I read it:

_Fine Print_

_**Signing to these terms and agreement means you agree to allow your incubus to dress** _

**_you (the signer) in a what ever he desires, no matter how revealing._ **

_**Your lovely demonic incubus, John W. Lennon**_   

 No...I can't believe it. I've been tricked. "You...you tricked me..." I muttered, in shock at what he did. He said nothing, all I got was that stupid cocky smirk. All he did was hand me a bag labeled  _To my lovely Georgie ;)!_  God, I can't believed I signed up for this. 

I go to walk out of the room and change, but good old Johnny had to sneak in one more thing.  _ **Smack!**  _He just smacked my ass like I was his little slut. "Get goin' hot stuff, I want you back in here in five minuets or else you'll regret it, hehe!" He snickered as I left. God I hate him some days. I decided to take a sneak peak at what he's making me wear and I found my worst nightmare. Lingerie...

Five minuets later

I walk back into the bedroom, in my new outfit. Satin red lingerie with a devil tail, black fish nets with a black garter belt with a ruby heart on it, a black leather collar with a crimson leash, black flats with with little red bows on top of them, and little devil horns and a small silver and red velvet crown on top of it all. But he didn't want me to just wear girly stuff that I'd expect Paul to wear around John when he was in that mood. I also had to put on crimson lipstick, eyeliner, and smokey black eye shadow. God, this was embarrassing! 

John's eyes lit up with lust as soon as he laid eyes on me. I looked down to his pants to see his erection, he was rock hard. This must have been a fantasy he's wanted for a long time. "My slutty succubus, come here." He lured, motioning his finger to come over. I decide to play along and daintily walk over as if I were some princess, I mean I  _did_ have a crown.

As soon I reached him, I decided to play along even more. "Yes my prince?" I asked, batting my eyelashes trying to look all cute. God, I sounded like Paul, acting like some sort of princess. "What do you desire from?" I asked joining him on the bed. 

That's when John pulled me in for a kiss using the leash. But it wasn't the normal romantic lovey dovey pure kiss, oh no it was far from that. It was rough and dominating, using our tongues within seconds and putting me in my place. His little growls helped assert his dominance too. As he pulled away after our little makeout party I noticed that some of my lipstick came off and was smeared on his mouth. "Hey, my lipstick came off, do you know how damn long it took to make it look perf-" I was interrupted by a hand tangling into my hair and being yanked a bit as a warning sign.

I yelped, what hell is up his ass? "I wouldn't complain if I were you, slut." He growled yanking the leash so we were face to face. "You understand?" He asked quietly. I nodded frantically, god knows what he'd do to punish me. "Good, now its about time we get the  _rrreal_ show on the road." He growled as he started taking off my lingerie. "On all fours, and that ass better be higher than heaven." He commanded. I obeyed and got into position. 

He unzipped his leather pants and took out his cock and almost put it in my ass but he stopped. I didn't dare ask what the hell he was doing and just waited until. _ **Smack!**_ Once again he smacks my ass, but it wasn't as playful as before, it hurt like hell. "OW, what are you doing?!" I demanded in a pissed off tone.

"Punishing you, you should know better then to complain to you're prince." He answered in a stern voice. "Now, you're punishment is going to be spankings, 20 times across the ass." He continued as delivered another blow. Spank after spank and my ass felt sore as hell. He could have at least spared some a little mercy, jesus!

"Now...for the moment you've been waiting for." He announced as he inserted his dick into my sore ass. I moaned like a whore, I couldn't help it. His dick was thicker than what I was used to. And for your information no, he didn't start all slow and gentle, he got to work pounding my little ass. I was moaning up a storm, it was all so quick and fast. Before I knew it we were both cumming like it was going out of style. 

I flopped onto the bed, I never had a fucking that rough (and surprisingly good) ever. "You ok?" John asked petting me in a concerned tone. I nodded, I was too tired for words. "I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?" He asked. I shook my head, yeah my ass was in pain but I knew it'd go away within a few days. "You wanna rest?" John asked in a quieter tone. I nodded, and smiled at him. "Alright, good night my princess." he whispered as planted a kiss on my forehead as I feel asleep. 


	2. Siren's song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When John hears an enchanting voice, he wants to know who it is.

**John's P.O.V**

I was heading up to my room after a hard day's work. Everyone seems so stressed about the new album. I was about to open my door when I heard some familiar vocals. They were enchanting and alluring, I knew it was either Paul or George. But it still din't sound like their usual selves. I went roaming to find where the voice was coming from. The way the vocals pulled me in, I needed to know who was singing!

When I found the door that had the harmonious vocals behind it, I peeked my head it only to see Paul singing his heart out. But what struck me was his pants, they were blue and sparkly and when the light hit them the right way they sparkled like fresh sparkly snow. The way Paul was singing had me in a daze too. His vocals were dark and mysterious, yet at the same time they were entrancing and alluring to the point you never wanted him to stop singing. I don't remember ever hearing him sing like this but I sure did like it.

But unfortunately, he noticed me while in the middle of his little songs and got all shy. "J-John! What are y-you doing here?" He questioned and a somewhat scared tone. Usually Paul would like it is he had a little audience to sing in front of, not to mention he seemed to be acting more awkward. He looked almost embarrassed, I had to ask, what was wrong with him. Maybe it was the album and the stress it brought with it. Whatever it was, he needed to be comforted.

"Paul, are you alright?" I asked. All he did was shake his head no. "Is it the album? are you stressed about it?" I questioned, but once again he only shook his head no. I started to think, maybe it was me. "  
Are you feeling bad because I did something?" I asked quietly this time. All he did was nod and whine a little. I felt awful knowing I was making him feel like this. "Did...did I embarrass you?" I asked swallowing hard. 

That's when he finally he said something. "Y-Yes..." he muttered. "I didn't know I was that loud." He sighed, looking away. I felt bad for the chap, I wanted to make it up for him. 

I went over to give him a hug, it was the least I could do. "I'm sorry Paulie, I didn't want to embarrass you." I apologized. I soon felt his gentle hands embrace me into a hug as well. "But I just wanna know, where the hell did you learn to sing like that? You sounded like a goddess." I complimented. 

"Well, sometimes I like to pretend I'm a siren, ready lure in my catch and ave them as my pet, and I just try to sing in what I call my siren voice." he said. Then he blushed a little, and said "I started having so much fun with it that I got these flashy pants because they remind me of kind tails sirens would have." His face grew more red with bashfulness as he continued. "I know...it sounds really stupid but-"

"Now hold it right there Macca, that singing was some of the best singing I've ever heard." I interrupted. I wasn't going to stay here and listen to him put himself down because he likes to pretend a little. "If you want to pretend you're a siren, then I want you to enchant me." I said in a confident tone. I watched his eyes light up with delight. "Go on, let me hear you sing my ocean beauty." I encouraged.

He smiled and cleared his throat a little. "As you wish." He whispered as he started to sing a little ditty. There weren't any lyrics, just a relaxing and enchanting melody. I can almost feel the melody swirl around me, keeping me bound and still while relaxing me. Suddenly, Paul starts petting me, I'm not sure why but maybe it's to help me relax, or maybe he's getting into character. Well either way, it feel very nice. "My pet..." He quietly commands. Wait...what?

This was a bit odd, Macca usually didn't refer to me as a pet. But then I thought back to what he said. _"Wait, didn't he say he wanted to keep his catch as his pet?_  " That's when it clicked in my head, I was his catch. I was his pet. I gazed at him dreamily. "Yes?" I asked in a hushed voice.

Paul licked his lips and started to come closer to me. "Kiss me." He commanded is a quiet yet bossy tone. I did as I was told and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. If I knew one thing, the once in a blue moon time Paul dominates me, you NEVER start out rough! If he want's it rough, he'll complain about you going too soft. So I just softly kissed his lips and he returned the favor. 

But then I heard something. It sounded like pants being unbuttoned and unzipped. Paul broke away from the kiss as he finished unzipping his pants and started to take them off. He pointed to the ground and hummed a little tune. I started to move down to the ground, as I did he nodded so I continued to get on my hands and knees on the ground. Then he pointed to in between his legs, so I crawled up to the place he was pointing to.

Paul pulled his underwear down to reveal his hard cock. Granted it was some what small but I loved it none the less. "Suck." He commanded as he pointed to his dick. I started to kiss it and lick it slowly but gently, only to be met with a flick on the head. I whined and looked up to see Paul slowly shaking his head. " _suck."_   He commanded in a much more stern tone. I decided to actually suck his cock instead of play around with it.

I gently suck his dick slowly shoving more and more into my mouth. I moaned against it a little, sending vibrations onto his cock. I heard Paul moan with lust as he petted me and whispering, 'Good boy, that's it.' After sucking for a few minuets, I could tell he was getting close. His moans were more desperate and whiny. "J-John I'm so close." I heard him whine. I started to hum on his cock a little, but it didn't last long because I tasted his cum. I pulled out and swallowed. "How'd ya like that Paulie?" I asked in a sly tone.

"It was perfect my pet, I guess I should sing for you more often." He whispered as he pet me. 

"I'd like that my ocean beauty."       


	3. Bloody Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ringo finds out about George's vampire kink, he decides to treat him.

**George's P.O.V**

"George, I need your opinion on something." Ringo said as he walked up to me. I raised my brow, interested in what he wanted. "So, I'm trying out for this role I've been offered, and I need your opinion on the voice I wanna use." He said. 

"Alrighty, let me hear it Ritchie." I encouraged. But what I didn't expect to hear was the most arousing and velvety voice to come out of Ringo. 

"In the darkest hour of the night, and all through out the town..." He started monolouging. I recognized the ascent he was trying to replicate, a Transylvanian ascent. The way he gracefully moved as he was getting more and more into character. He was alluring as all hell. It doesn't help that I'm kind of into vampires. I could feel myself starting to blush. I could almost feel how velvety his voice was. "So, when night draw nears, watch the skies." He said adding a dark chuckle at the end. God, Ringo is cute as all hell, but he knows how to be dark and alluring when he want's to be dark and seductive as fuck. "A-Are you ok, your face is red." He asked with concern in his voice

I felt my face and it was red hot with blush. "Y-Yeah, I'm just a little hot, no biggie." I lied. That's when I noticed a hint of curiosity hit the older man's face. Then he smirked, he knew I was lying. He let out another dark chuckle, doing no favors for my blush. "R-Ringo?" I asked. He just chuckled again and started to lick his canines as if they were fangs. I had to try my best to repress my moans, but unfortunately a small pathetic whimper escaped from my mouth.

Ringo's face changed again, it went from 'I know you like this' to 'Oh no, I took it too far.' "Oh god, I'm sorry Georgie, I didn't want to scare you." He said with regret in his voice. I didn't know what to say, so decided to fess up about the whole vampire thing.

"It's not your fault, I well...I kind of have a thing for vampire." I mumbled and looked away. God I felt embarrassed saying that. I looked back at him and saw Ringo's eyes light up. Ringo started to leave and I got scared. "Ringo, wait!" I called but he was gone. I sighed, I think I scared him off. I felt like shit.

I didn't see Ringo for the rest of the afternoon and most of the evening and I was getting worried. I went to go look for him, but when I went past my room, I noticed something. It was a letter with red wax seal at my _door_ step. I picked it up and opened it.

_Dear George,_

I'd like to invite you to my room, I've noticed you've had 

a thing for beings like myself. I expect you to be wearing

your best suit for me, you'd look rather dashing in it.

    I expect you to be on time at 8:00 PM. I can't wait to see you

~signed, the Count

P.S, in case you can't tell it's me Ringo :)

I couldn't believe my eyes. I hadn't scared the poor man off. He actually wanted to try out my kink. My heart skipped a beat as I dashed into my room. I picked out my best suit and checked the time only to realize that I was going to be late if I didn't hurry my ass up. I quickly got to Ringo's room trying to be on time and I knocked on the door. "Come in~" I heard him command in a seductive tone. I opened the door to see my wildest dreams.

It was Ringo but he was paler. He wore a dashing red coat with black pants and boots. What good thing did I do today to deserve such a treat. "Ah...there you are." he said in a relaxed tone, motioning me to come over with his index finger. I slowly walked over, taking in everything. When I got up to him he tilted my head down and gently kissed me. To be honest I thought he was going to be rough, but at the same time Ringo never started out rough. I moaned a little loving his gentleness.

But out of nowhere, I was pinned up against the wall. I gasped in surprise at the sudden movement. "I'm delighted you joined me tonight love." Ringo said with a smile. He got closer to my neck and whispered "That's quite the lovely neck you have." I shivered at the words. He started to lick my neck slowly, making me feel every moment that he was preparing his attack. I kept expecting him to bite my venerable neck but all he did was continue to lick it.

But like always, good things came to those who waited and it happened. He finally bit my neck, but it wasn't a hard bite, it was somewhat gentle for a bite. I moaned a little bit louder when he bit down, it felt blissful and wondrous. Overtime the bite grew harder and harder. The harder it grew the louder my moans got. 

Finally he pulled away and hushed me, I guess I was really loud or maybe he want to move on (or both). He started to kiss my hickey as if he were to apologize for the biting(even though that's what a vampire is supposed to do). "How dark is it sir?" I asked, whimpering a bit.

He analyzed the mark carefully, gently touching it making me shiver. "I'd say if it were that dark, it may turn  _you_ into a vampire, luv." He replied in a teasing tone. The thought of Ringo turning me into a vampire was one of the most arousing thoughts ever, enough to make me cum right then and there. But if I wanted my fun to continue I needed to hold it in.

Slowly, Ringo started to undress me. While he did it, he kissed, licked, and nibbled on any venerable skin. I moaned desperately wanting him but I knew I had to wait. Both the drawn out undressing felt like pleasure and torture. One hand it was nice have all these sensual thing done to me as if he owned me almost, marking me as his own prey. On the other hand, I wanted him inside of me, making me scream for him.

After he  ** _finally_**   got finished undressing me, he lead me to the bed in which I layed upon it waiting for him. As I waited, I watched Ringo take his boots and pants off. Ringo pinned me down on the bed and started to kiss me again, but he had a rougher start unlike last time. He then pulled away and gazed at me. "You're so pretty like this my rose." He said as gently pet my hair. 

Then out of nowhere, he inserted himself into me. I moaned, loving my reward for being so good for him. He started to thrust, instantly rewarding some luxurious moans from me in return. He started to speed up and started asking stuff like 'Who's my good boy?' and 'Who's a pretty boy?' And all I'd do is wantonly moan out 'Me!'

As we were getting closer to cumming, his thrusts speed up and increased in speed and my moans grew into to screams of pleasure. " R-R-Ritchie, I, oh good I need to cum!" I moaned is desperation. That's when I saw him smirk. I needed to know what he was up to. 

"You want to darling?" He asked in a teasing fashion. I nodded, and in return he gave me a dark chuckle. "Allow me to help you then." He said as he smirked. Then he did the unthinkable. He started to lick his canines again as if he were hungry for more blood, and that was the finishing move. I was cumming and screaming his name in pleasure, Ritchie following suit shortly after.

I gave Ringo a hug after he finished, both of us out of breath. "Thank you so much Ritchie, you were amazing." I thanked, wanting him to know how much I appreciated him doing this for me.

"Anything for you my rose, anything for you." He whispered as he hugged back.  


End file.
